


you're my best friend, i'll love you forever

by snapbackmalik



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, there's so much angst so i just want us zouies to have this, zouis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 00:04:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14007759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snapbackmalik/pseuds/snapbackmalik
Summary: In which Zayn doesn't wash his pajamas and Freddie spills a secret.





	you're my best friend, i'll love you forever

**Author's Note:**

> i do not own any characters mentioned in this story. please do not tag any of the characters on social media with this fic and be sure to keep it within fandom boundaries. enjoy :)

Freddie is on his fifth tattoo when Louis walks in and Louis doesn't know what to make of it. Well, there are a few things that come to mind but he decides to save it for later. 

"Morning lads," he announces carefully, not wanting to startle the little toddler, who is now settled on Zayn's hip, coloring.   
Zayn looks up - well, as much as he _can_ look up without bouncing Freddie off - and shoots him an affectionate smile and Louis thinks maybe he can forgive them this one time. 

"Are we colouring tattoos again?" asks Louis, his voice ever so slightly stern. Freddie nods, and looks guilty for a split second but continues to color anyway.  
“Such a rebel,” says Louis, knocking his shoes off.   
“Wonder where he gets it from?” Zayn asks, in mock curiosity, earning a glare from Louis. There’s no heat to it but Zayn wouldn’t push too far. He knows how cranky Louis can get after a long night in the studio.  
“So is there a reason we’re ruining perfectly good markers?” demands Louis, lightly enough for Zayn to know he’s not mad about it. 

"He gave me the eyes and I couldn't help it," protests Zayn, cheekily. "He loves coloring inside my tattoos."  
"Yeah?" says Louis, grabbing a glass of water from the kitchen. "I couldn't tell."   
He walks back to the couch, giving Zayn a peck on the cheek and then settling by his feet.   
"Which one's your favorite, Freddo?" asks Louis, poking at his son's side.  
"Monkey!" squeals Freddie, pointing at Zayn's space monkey tattoo, which is now filled with messy pinks and yellows from the coloring. In fact, there's color nearly everywhere on Zayn's chest and torso overlapping his initial dark ink.   
“Why monkey?”  
“ ‘Cause it's from space!”   
“That’s fair,” Louis agrees, shooting a wink to Zayn.

Freddie's attention is now on Louis and he hobbles over Zayn's legs to reach out.   
"Dada!" he says, at his joy in wobbling over successfully. Louis ruffles his soft blond hair and smiles.   
"Did you have fun scribbling all over Papa?" he teases, tickling him all over. Freddie laughs with childish glee and Zayn sits up to look at them, folding his legs up. He’s wearing his favorite starry pajamas Louis bought for his birthday and one of Louis’ shirts.  
“Do you ever wash these?” he asks, tugging the dark blue cloth on Zayn’s pants.  
“Be nice to me,” says Zayn.  
“Or what?”  
“Or you’ll regret it _later_.” Louis looks up and Zayn is smirking and part of him wants _later_ now. 

A resounding crash and a sharp bark that they know all too well ends the moment.   
"Cliff crashed again," Freddie says giggling and Louis is about to get up to go see what the clumsy dog destroyed this time when Zayn stops him.   
"I'll go," he says, laughing. "Why don't you rest your legs for a while, old man?"   
Louis scoffs but he's grateful he doesn't have to move. 

“Did you have fun today?” asks Louis, pushing Freddie’s hair away from his tiny eyes.  
“Yeah,” beams Freddie. “I like Papa.”   
Louis smiles, his heart softening. Of course, the only reason Freddie calls him ‘Papa’ is because he couldn’t say ‘Uncle Z’ when he was two, but he never stopped after that and Louis likes that it has a nice ring to it   
“I like Papa, too,” says Louis. “Do you like it when he stays over?”  
Freddie nodded vigorously, now pretending his marker is an airplane. “I like..” He makes a ‘whoosh’ as the “plane” dips down.   
“You like what?” prodded Louis, patiently after five minutes of distracted plane noises.  
“Like it when he brings Stitch and Zap! And coloring pens!”  
“Would you..” starts Louis. “Would you be okay if I asked Papa to marry me?”  
“Marry?”  
“Yeah,” says Louis, smiling inwardly at the confusion in his son’s eyes. “It means live with us forever.”  
“Forever forever?”  
“Forever forever.”  
“Yeah!” exclaims Freddie and Louis has to shush him so Zayn doesn’t hear them. “Zap and Stitch too?”  
“Them, too,” agrees Louis. “We’d need a slightly bigger house, though.”   
When Louis first rented the apartment, it was mostly for him and Freddie, when it was Louis’ turn to have him but after Cliff - and Zayn staying over more often - ...yeah, they would need a bigger house. 

Zayn comes back, carrying Cliff in his arms. At his feet, Zap and Stitch follow, pattering their little claws on the wooden floor.   
“What took you so long?” asked Louis.  
“Cliff bumped into your awards plaque and dropped one over,” explains Zayn, settling the curly labradoodle on the floor.   
“Which one?”  
“iHeart or summat,” mumbles Zayn. “Completely smashed so I had to mop it up.”  
Freddie chases after Clifford, who bumps into the table again. Zayn climbs in beside Louis, throwing his leg over Louis’.   
“Thank you,” says Louis, softly, brushing Zayn’s cheek with his thumb. Zayn lifts his brow.  
“For what, babe?”  
“For everything,” says Louis, unable to meet Zayn’s eyes now. “Babysitting Freddie, the house..”  
“Hey,” says Zayn, lifting Louis’ chin. “I love Freddie. You know I’d do anything for him. And you.”  
Louis nods, settling his hand on Zayn’s knee. “Anything?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Like washing those pajamas?”  
“Sod off,” says Zayn, playfully shoving Louis further into the couch. Louis gets back up and rests his head against Zayn’s shoulder. They watch as Freddie and Zap try to chase Clifford and Stitch. “I hope you’re not mad about the markers.”  
Louis sighs. “Just don’t want him to waste stuff.”  
“He won’t,” assures Zayn. “He’s a good kid. Besides, I’ll buy him new ones if they run out.”  
“I love you.”  
“I love you too,” says Zayn brushing his lips against Louis’ neck and ears, playfully nibbling on them. He lets his hands roam Louis’ tense back, massaging the warm skin and the little dips and curves and lower.  
“We should get breakfast,” suggests Louis but he’s honestly too damn tired to move.  
“We can have cereal,” says Zayn.   
“Or I could whip up some pancakes.”  
“I’d literally rather die,” jokes Zayn, getting a poke in the side from Louis’ pointy fingers.  
Freddie comes dashing back and Zayn glances at the clock. “I should probably go, give you some time to wash up..”

Louis is about to ask him to stay the day but Freddie beats him to it. “But Dada said you stay forever!”  
“Huh?”  
“Yeah! He said you mi- uh..merry?”  
“Marry?”  
And Louis wants the ground to swallow him up. He didn’t even have a ring yet and here was Freddie, proposing for him.  
Zayn looks at Louis questioningly, what’s he on about?  
“Was going to get you a ring.” mumbles Louis, red, looking at the ground. Freddie runs away again and Zayn looks at him.  
“Yeah?”  
“Yeah.”  
“And then what?” asks Zayn, stepping closer.  
“Dunno,” says Louis, blushing. “Get a big house maybe?”  
Zayn cups his cheek and pulls him in, pressing a soft kiss to his lips, his cheek and his stubble.  
“We’re pretty much married already,” whispers Zayn, after pulling away. “But to answer your question - yes..”  
Louis’ eyes light up and he wonders if it’s all a tired dream he’s having. “Yes?”  
“Yes, I’ll marry you.” says Zayn, smiling affectionately. “And then maybe we can move to my farmhouse..”  
“Yeah, we’ll have to talk about that,” says Louis, albeit lovingly as he pulls Zayn closer. 

A resounding crash interrupts them again.

“Dada!”  
“Damnit Cliff, what did you break _this_ time?”


End file.
